tttefandomcom-20200213-history
A Scarf for Percy
A Scarf for Percy is the first episode of the third season. In the US, it premiered on the Shining Time Station episode Is Anybody There? in 1991. Plot It is a very cold winter morning on the Island of Sodor, with Thomas and Percy in the sheds feeling the brunt of it. Thomas complains that his firelighter is late, but Percy reminds him that the firelighter isn't late... rather, they're awake early because of the cold. As wind and snow make the two engines even colder, the two decide to take their minds off the weather by talking about warm things in the hope that they'll feel less cold as a result. Percy lists off some things known for keeping away the cold, and his mind soon turns to scarves. Thomas jokes that Percy needs a nice warm scarf around his funnel, but while he's only kidding Percy thinks happily about how warm a scarf would be until the firelighter finally arrives. The Fat Controller is much warmer that morning, as he enjoys hot porridge for breakfast while looking forward to taking some visitors on a tour of the island. He tells his wife that he has pressed his best trousers and will put them in his trunk ready to be changed into when its time for photographs. He then leaves to catch his train. Percy is soon hard at work, still thinking about scarves which isn't helped by seeing everyone wearing them. He complains about his cold funnel to Henry, telling him he wants a scarf. Henry tells Percy that engines don't wear scarves, but Percy retorts that Henry won't because his funnel is too small. Henry is furious at being insulted, but Percy puffs away before he can answer, leaving the bigger engine to scoff it off as he gets ready to pull the special train. At the station, it is time for photographs and the Fat Controller is waiting impatiently for his trousers which are in one of the trunks being carried on a baggage trolley across the line. The two porters pulling the trolley walk backwards to make sure nothing falls off so they aren't able to see what is coming. Percy, still feeling cheeky, arrives at the station and his driver shuts off steam as usual. Percy decides to startle the coaches by coming in as quietly as possible, however the porters don't hear him either. Percy doesn't stop until it's too late, as he crushes the trolley and sends the luggage and a box of jam flying into the air. The jam ends up splattering across Percy, the passengers and the Fat Controller. Meanwhile the Fat Controller's hat lands on Percy's lamp iron and his best trousers end up wrapping themselves around Percy's funnel. Everyone is furious, especially the Fat Controller who snatches his top hat before discovering what has become of his trousers making him even angrier. He tells Percy that they'll have to pay the passengers for their ruined clothes and warns him to never play tricks on the coaches again. Percy, still covered with jam and wearing the trousers, feels very silly and ashamed, and quickly leaves to be washed. Percy soon encounters James, who jokes that Percy found a 'scarf' after all and runs off to tell Henry. That night, Thomas and a clean Percy prepare to go to sleep happy that the firelighter has agreed to arrive earlier the next day. Henry arrives, having enjoyed taking the passengers on their tour, and feels sorry for Percy but can't resist a small joke as he mentions the weather is meant to be warmer so there won't be any need for a scarf. Percy assures Thomas and Henry that he's now well aware that engines don't need scarves but a nice warm boiler instead. Characters * Thomas * Henry * James * Percy * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt (not named; does not speak) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Firelighter (mentioned) Locations * Dryaw * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford Yards * Topham Hall * Hawin Croka * The Watermill (deleted scene) * Shunting Yards (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story Percy and the Trousers from The Railway Series book, Henry the Green Engine. * This episode marks the first of a few things: ** The first episode narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK, George Carlin in the US and Aku Laitinen in Finland as well as the first episode narrated by Håkan Mohede alone in Sweden. ** The first episode to be produced solely by The Britt Allcroft Company. ** The first episode to have separate narrators for the UK and US. ** Britt Allcroft's first episode as producer. This was also Angus Wright's first episode as executive producer. * A deleted scene shows a truck getting splashed with jam. This shot is later used in Accidents Will Happen. * When first repeated on ITV in 1993, Henry's scenes and the ending were cut out to fit the timeslot. * A CGI recreation of the scene where Percy crashes into the baggage trolley was made for Blue Mountain Mystery. Goofs * Percy's trucks disappear when he passes Dryaw. * In the UK version, when the Fat Controller says, "I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken," Michael Angelis waits an unusually long length of time before adding, "he said to his wife". * When Percy puffs alongside Henry, the track he was on leads to a dead end. * One of the porters' trousers keep changing from green to brown. * Percy appears to have derailed after hitting the trolley, but he is still on the track in the next shot. * Lady Hatt is seen as one of the people wearing scarves at Dryaw, but she was just seen with Sir Topham Hatt. * The trousers are completely out of scale. * In the restored version, when Percy puffs alongside Henry, he stops a little ahead of Henry, but in the next scene, he is next to Henry. * When the narrator says "Thomas and Percy were cold and cross", Thomas' eyes are wonky. * When Percy crashes into the trolley, he seems to have run it over after he jumps. However, in the next shot the trolley is somehow in front of him. * Before Percy puffs by the workmen he has no headlamp, then gains one puffing past them, and it then disappears after leaving. * Percy looks happy when he is crashing into the trolley. Quotes :Percy: Why don't we talk about something else? :Thomas: Yes. Like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. :Percy: That's not funny! Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things like sunshine and steam... :Thomas: ...And firelighters! :Percy: Scarves! :Thomas: Scarves! That's what you need, Percy! A woolly scarf around your funnel! :James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels. Merchandise * Buzz Books - A Scarf for Percy In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:AScarfforPercy1991titlecard.jpg|Original title card File:AScarfforPercyrestoredtitlecard.png|Restored title card File:AScarfforPercyUSTitleCard.jpg|Original US title card File:AScarfforPercy1994USTitleCard.png|1994 US title card File:AScarfforPercyUSTitleCard2.png|2001 US Title Card File:AScarfforPercyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:AScarfforPercylSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:AScarfforPercyFinnishTitleCard.JPG|Finnish Title Card File:AScarfforPercyGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:AScarfforPercySlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:AScarfforPercyJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese title card File:AScarfforapercyRussiantitlecard.png|Russian title card File:AScarfforPercy36.png File:AScarfforPercy37.png File:AScarfforPercy38.png File:AScarfforPercy40.png File:AScarfforPercy64.png File:AScarfforPercy39.png File:AScarfforPercy41.png File:AScarfforPercy11.png|Percy's scarf File:AScarfforPercy14.png|Thomas File:AScarfforPercy65.png File:AScarfforPercy42.png File:AScarfforPercy66.png File:AScarfforPercy67.png File:AScarfforPercy43.png AScarfforPercy017.png File:AScarfforPercy44.png|Lady Hatt AScarfforPercy019.png File:AScarfforPercy45.png File:AScarfforPercy68.png File:AScarfforPercy13.png File:AScarfforPercy46.png|Lady Hatt amongst the passengers File:AScarfforPercy69.png File:AScarfforPercy47.png AScarfforPercy26.png File:AScarfforPercy48.png File:AScarfforPercy70.png File:AScarfforPercy49.png|Henry's funnel File:AScarfforPercy50.png AScarfforPercy33.png File:AScarfforPercy4.png|Henry File:AScarfforPercy71.png File:AScarfforPercy51.png File:AScarfforPercy52.png File:AScarfforPercy53.png|The luggage trolley File:AScarfforPercy72.png File:AScarfforPercy74.png File:AScarfforPercy10.png File:AScarfforPercy73.png File:AScarfforPercy7.png AScarfforPercy045.png AScarfforPercy047.png AScarfforPercy049.png File:AScarfforPercy1.png File:AScarfforPercy75.png File:AScarfforPercy16.png File:AScarfforPercy54.png AScarfforPercy054.png File:AScarfforPercy8.png File:AScarfforPercy15.png AScarfforPercy058.png AScarfforPercy059.png File:AScarfforPercy56.png File:AScarfforPercy12.png File:AScarfforPercy58.png File:AScarfforPercy9.png AScarfforPercy066.png AScarfforPercy068.png File:AScarfforPercy55.png File:AScarfforPercy76.png File:AScarfforPercy59.png File:AScarfforPercy6.png|James and Percy File:AScarfforPercy60.png AScarfforPercy075.png File:AScarfforPercy61.png File:AScarfforPercy62.png File:AScarfforPercy63.png AScarfforPercy80.png File:AScarfforPercy5.png|Henry, Percy, and Thomas File:AScarfforPercy77.png File:AScarfforPercy78.png File:AScarfforPercy79.png File:AScarfforPercy84.png|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy17.png File:AScarfforPercydeletedscene.png|A deleted scene of Percy wearing a different scarf File:AScarfforPercy2.jpg|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy3.jpg|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy19.png File:AScarfforPercy81.png File:AScarfforPercy21.jpg File:AScarfforPercy22.jpg File:AScarfforPercy23.png|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy18.PNG|Deleted scene File:AScarfforPercy82.jpg File:AScarfforPercy24.jpg File:AScarfforPercy25.jpg File:AScarfforPercy26.jpg File:AScarfforPercy27.jpg File:AScarfforPercy28.jpg File:AScarfforPercy80.jpg File:AScarfforPercy31.jpg File:AScarfforPercy29.jpg File:AScarfforPercy30.jpg File:AScarfforPercy32.jpg File:AScarfforPercy33.jpg File:AScarfforPercy34.jpg File:AScarfforPercy20.jpg File:AScarfforPercy35.jpg File:AScarfforPercy87.png File:AScarfforPercy(BuzzBook).jpg|Buzz book File:AScarfforPercyJapaneseBuzzBook.jpg|Japanese Buzz Book Episode File:A Scarf for Percy - Pre-recorded British Narration File:A Scarf for Percy - British Narration|UK Narration File:A Scarf for Percy - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video